Tutor
by hinata318
Summary: Football. For Naruto that meant everything. It just wasn't something he could give up. What happens when he needs to pass math in order to play? Can Hinata be of help?
1. I Need Of a Tutor

"Naruto Uzumaki."

The blonde stood up suddenly from his seat, rushing towards the teacher's desk and almost tripping in the process. He was excited to see his test score since he had felt pretty confident taking it. The teacher, who didn't even bother to look at her student, slid the piece of paper across her desk. He took it and as he turned around to walk back he froze, his eyes set on the big fat F that was written on the paper with bright red ink. Didn't the size of it make it visible enough?

"What?" What. Had. Gone. _Wrong?_

Well, maybe the whole night he'd spent before the test trying to read, study, memorize… hadn't quite worked. Shaking his head, feeling like an idiot (apparently he was one already), Naruto continued his trip back to his seat. Sitting in his seat, he softly slammed his forehead on the desk.

"What'd you get?" Sasuke had also been called on and had taken his seat as well.

"F." He said as he handed his test to Sasuke who looked at it and raised his eyebrows.

"That's pretty bad… Forget pretty, it's bad.

"Yeah…I know." Naruto said putting his face in his hands. He didn't really care about the grade in general, but he was on the football team. To be on the football team he needed good grades and to put it simply, football was practically his _life_. He had to improve… and fast.

But how?

"What did _you_ get?" He couldn't help asking. Sasuke smirked, not bothering to say anything as he waved the paper in front of Naruto's face.

A+

"Smart ass."

"Of course."

Then the bell rang and everyone was leaving their seats. Naruto sighed, crumbling his exam and throwing it in his backpack. He was following Sasuke to the exit when the teacher called after him. He stopped, taking a few steps back towards her desk.

"Your grades are getting worse." She said looking at a list, searching for something.

"Yeah." I'm not exactly thrilled about it either he thought.

"I know you need a better grade to play football, and, frankly, you are our best running back…" This perked his interest. Was she going to change it like a few other teachers had? His hopes suddenly rose. "…but, I can't just change your grade and make it easy for you, now can I?" Damn it! So much for that A. "So, I decided to arrange a tutor for you." She pointed at a name in her list, finally finding what she was looking for. A tutor? What was this?

"Who?" He asked trying to read the name.

"Hinata Hyuuga. She's got the highest grade in this class. I'm going to have a word with her, I'm sure she'll agree but you'll have to arrange the sessions and such with her." Hinata… sounded familiar. Wasn't she that one quiet girl that sat in the front? He didn't really talk to the girl… would this really work?

"Are you sure this will help me?" He just _had_ to keep on playing football.

"Of course, she's done it before and she's patient enough to deal with the likes of you."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean…?" He said pouting. She looked up at him.

"Well, that's it for now. You can take your leave."

* * *

Hinata walked out of her last period, trying not to crash into anybody in the halls, making her way to her math class. She was supposed to go home now but her teacher had wanted to talk to her. She wondered why, she had gotten a perfect score in her exam earlier…

Finding the classroom, she went to open the door.

"Hinata." She heard her teacher call her as she walked in.

"Yes? You wanted to t-talk to me?"

"Yes, come in." She said as she stopped grading papers. "I wanted to talk to you about tutoring." Tutoring… so that was it… "You know Naruto Uzumaki, right? He's in your math class." Hinata's body suddenly tensed. How could she _not?_ She was almost infatuated with the boy. She nodded trying not to blush. "Well I'm sure you have no problem in tutoring him, right? He's a bit noisy but he's not that hard to deal with." Tutor him? As in spend hours after school with him? Together? _Alone?_ Could she handle that? It wasn't that she didn't want to… of course she wanted to but… she did have a habit of fainting near the boy.

"W-well…" She hesitated.

"He wants to keep on playing football and he can't do this himself. I think your perfect for the job." She couldn't say no. She knew how important football was to Naruto… and this _was_ a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!

"O-okay, I'll do it."

* * *

"Tutoring?"

"Yeah." Naruto and Sasuke walked out the school main doors.

"Who's it gonna be?"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hmm… yeah I'm lost."

"She's in our math class."

"…"

"The short one with dark hair that sits in the front."

"…"

"With the white eyes?"

"Oh… I feel bad for her already."

"Why?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"You're an idiot. That's why."

"Hey!"

"Well I'm leaving. I wish her luck." Sasuke said as he walked away.

"You're supposed to wish _me_ luck!"

* * *

Hinata was feeling anxious in math class the next day. As she had taken her seat and watched Naruto walk by to sit in the back, she started to panic. How was she going to talk to him? What if she babbled? What if she failed to make any sense? What if she _fainted_? She was hopeless! She couldn't do this!

What are you thinking about Hinata! Get a grip! Y-you can do this! For Naruto's sake…

All of a sudden the bell rang. She started to pack her things to go to lunch .

"Hey, Hinata?" She froze. That voice! She didn't have to look up to find out who it was. She knew that voice anywhere. She slowly looked up.

"Y-yeah?" She began to blush furiously, trying not to make eye contact. He stood there, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh… you are going to tutor me, right?" She nodded. "Just wanted to make sure. Um, so, how are we going to do this?"

"D-do what?" Her mind wasn't working properly.

"How are we gonna meet and stuff…"

"O-oh." Of course. "Um, well…" She looked at her bag, trying to concentrate. "Usually I tutor in the library."

"That's good."

"O-okay. What d-days are you free in the w-week?"

"Hmm…" She looked up at him. He was looking at the ground, frowning. She couldn't help but stare, he was simply gorgeous. Then he looked at her, catching her of guard.

"Well, I'm usually free on Tuesdays, which means I'm free today, and on weekends, if that's okay."

He was free _today? _So soon? She needed to prepare herself…

"Is a-after school o-okay?" She said as she finished packing.

"Sure." He said grinning. She blushed even more.

She got up from her seat. "T-then I'll s-see you in the library after s-school." She had to escape before she collapsed.

* * *

Hinata tried to walk as fast as she could through the hallways. She was running a bit late for the tutor session because in her last teacher took a while explaining the homework. She ran up the stairs to the library. Finding the doors, she came to a halt and took a deep breath. Stop worrying so much she told herself. She glanced through the little window on the door and saw that Naruto wasn't in the tables near the entrance so she pushed the heavy door open. She walked past book shelves to find other tables. Had he left?

As she got near some she heard a humming noise and slowed down. She stood near the end of the shelf and glanced through books to notice that Naruto was sitting on the first table that came in to view, looking pretty bored. He had his face in his hands and was humming. He held a pencil between his nose and his upper lip, forming a pout.

"Pfff…" She couldn't help but laugh at this image and caught Naruto's attention who suddenly noticed her presence, dropping the pencil instantly.  
"H-hinata! Didn't see you there." He grinned, hiding the fact that she had surprised him.

"I-I'm so sorry for coming late!" She suddenly remembered he had been waiting for her. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. You're the one doing _me_ the favor. Come on, sit down."

"R-right." She took a seat, placing her backpack in front of her to find her math book. She found it and flipped it open, finding the table of contents. She looked up at him.

"You can s-start by t-telling me what you d-don't understand." He looked puzzled, his eyebrows knotting together.

"Everything?"


	2. An Old Friend

"_You can s-start by t-telling me what you d-don't understand." _

"_Everything?"

* * *

_

He looked so clueless that she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"O-okay." She looked down at her text book, flipping it to the first pages. "T-then we'll h-have to s-start from the b-beginning."

So she went on and started to explain some of the first topics, making sure she repeated the important details and explained as clearly as possible. She was doing well but she kept reminding herself to stay on focus since having Naruto constantly stare at her made her feel light-headed.

"O-okay, so n-now I'm going to start off s-solving an equation and you h-have to pay close attention, a-alright?" She said looking up at him.

"Right." He said it with such a determined look that she giggled at him. She had never seen him so serious. "What?" He asked, his face suddenly blank. She couldn't help but smile.

"N-nothing." She said as she started writing down the equation. She explained every calculation she made until she came to the result.

"Ooooh. I see it now."

"S-see? It's p-pretty easy. I'll w-write down another one for you to solve." He nodded. She finished creating the equation and passed the piece of paper to him. He looked at it and scratched his head. "Um…" He looked up at her. "Can you explain it again?"

"Sure." She said with a small smile.

She had to explain a few more times until he was finally able to do it himself. She looked at the solved equation, finding no mistakes on it this time.

"It's correct." She said, smiling, while she handed it to him.

"Really? Finally!" He said as he gave off one of his wide grins. "That's what I'm talking about! Now can we take a break?"

"A-already?" It had only been fifteen minutes.

"Yeah, this Math stuff just tires my brain so fast." He leaned towards her. "Please?"

He was so close to her face. Again, the light-headedness came back strong.

"O-o-okay."

"Yesss." He said as he leaned back on his chair with his hands on the back of his head. He closed his eyes. Hinata leaned her face on her hands, taking the liberty to look at him. He was so beautiful to her. The way his eyelashes brushed his tanned cheeks, the way his blonde disheveled hair contrasted his tan, his thin a delicate lips. Of course, his blue eyes and wide smile were her favorite features. She smiled a bit.

"You're lucky Hinata."

"H-huh?"

"You're smart." He kept his eyes closed. "Everything is so easy when you're smart. You know everything."

"I'm not t-that smart." She said frowning.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes to look at her.

"W-well, I-I mean math is j-just my best subject."

"Maybe, but I bet you're good at other subjects too."

"I-I s-survive." She giggled.

"As for me, I only have football." He put his face in his hands too.

"But you're really good at it aren't you?"

"Yeah, I love it. It's the best sport ever." He said smiling.

"See? I-I don't know everything. I d-don't know about football." She said, trying to comfort him.

"What? Really? Have you ever watched a game?" He said suddenly interested. She shook her head, blushing. "Never? So you haven't watched me play? You should totally go! There's a game next week! You should definitely go and cheer for me." He said, grinning widely. He had leaned towards her again, so close to her face and oblivious of what he did to her. She could hardly believe he was inviting her to watch him play.

"I d-don't k-know. I-I don't really g-get it." There would be so many people and she didn't feel comfortable in such a crowd.

"Then _I_ will tutor _you_." He said laughing. She found herself laughing too. "Come on." He looked so excited she found herself nodding.

"A-alright." She looked at her text book. "N-now let's get b-back to w-work." She felt happier all of a sudden. Naruto had invited her to watch him play. How lucky!

* * *

The next day, she waited in line to get lunch just like everybody else. As she stood she looked over at the tables, searching for her best friend. She found the double bun haired girl sitting across the cafeteria a few tables away. She turned around to see she was the next person in line. She grabbed her tray and moved across the group of people that surrounded her. As she pushed through to get free she bumped someone in the shoulder, nearly dropping her lunch tray. Relieved that she hadn't dropped anything she looked up to see a tall, brown-haired boy. She instantly recognized him as Kiba. He had recognized her too.

"Hey, Hinata." He was wearing his football jacket. Yes, he was in the football team. "I'm sorry about that. You alright?" He gave her a familiar toothy grin. He had been friends with her since Kindergarten but after entering highschool and joining the football team they had distanced themselves from each other.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." She smiled up at him too.

"Man, it's been a while since I've seen you! How are you?"

"G-good. You?"

"I've been good. Excited for the season." He winked pointing at his jacket.

"Hey Kiba! What's taking you so long?" Kiba and Hinata turned around to see his group of friends, which were mostly in the football team. This included Naruto who had been the one who shouted. Hinata tensed as soon as she saw him, blushing.

"I'm just talking to a friend of mine." Kiba said, wrapping his arm around her, surprising her in the process. Naruto looked over at her, recognizing her.

"Oh! You know Hinata?" He said walking towards them.

"Yeah, I've known her forever."

"Oh yeah? She's tutoring me in Math."

"Oh _really?_" Kiba turned to look at Hinata, giving her a smile. She flushed. She was sure Kiba knew her feelings for Naruto. "Well, that's _great_ isn't it?" He said nudging her, his smirk in place. "She's good at that." He looked back at Naruto.

"Hell yeah! I've actually been learning a lot already." Naruto said, smiling.

"And you must be suffering Hinata, having to get through that thick scull." All Hinata could do was look at them both.

"Hey! Why does everyone keep saying that? Stick up for me Hinata!"

She giggled saying nothing.

"See? Everybody thinks you're an idiot." Kiba said laughing.

"Aw Hinata!"

"Okay then Hinata, it was good talking to you." Kiba said looking at her, giving her a gentle look. He had always been like a brother to her. "I'll catch up with you some other time." He said as he started to walk away. She smiled at him then turned to Naruto who had started to follow Kiba. He looked back, smiling.

"See you later Hinata." She flushed once again. She stared at them for a few more seconds until she came back to her senses and walked towards her friend Ten Ten.

The brown haired girl was looking at her with a smile. "What was that?" She had obviously seen everything.

"What? K-kiba?"

"No! Naruto! I saw how he suddenly walked towards you guys as soon as he saw you."

"O-oh, u-um. I guess he recognized me, you know how I started tutoring him."

"It's so cute watching you guys!" Hinata blushed at her friend's excited face.

"N-not so l-loud."

"Oh right, right. So tell me what happened yesterday?"

"W-well, I t-tutored him, t-that's all."

"That's it?"

"Y-yeah what did you e-expect?"

"Something. I don't know. He has to start falling for you. You'll see. You're so cute for him not too."

"TenTen."

"What?" Hinata just giggled at her friend, looking over at Naruto's table. He seemed to be so animated in his conversation. Then she saw a pink-haired Sakura and a blonde Ino walked towards them. The girls wore pretty blouses with their short shorts, making every guy turn to look at their long legs as they walked by. Naruto seemed to lose interest in his conversation as soon as Sakura stepped into the picture. Even the dumbest person in the world would be able to know that Naruto was infatuated with Sakura, just the look on his face gave it away.

How could Hinata possibly win someone like Sakura, the prettiest girl in school? It _wasn't_ possible. Sakura, of course, couldn't care less about Naruto with Sasuke being her main priority. This would have given hope to Hinata but everybody knew how long Naruto had liked Sakura and how hopeless it was to wait for him to give up on her. She sighed.

"Oh great the sluts are there." TenTen said, giving off a disgusted look.

"H-hey." Hinata said, disapproving TenTen's term.

"What? You know it's true. Just look at how they throw themselves at Sasuke. It's disgusting." Then the bell rang making Hinata stand up and grab her tray. She looked towards Naruto again as she threw away her trash. He followed Sakura like he usually did, forgetting everything else. She sighed again, feeling hopeless.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata ran as fast as she could across the street to reach the side walk and head towards the school entrance, desperately not wanting to be late. She saw that the campus was almost deserted, meaning the bell had rang or was about to. Taking the same path she did everyday she reached her first period class just a few seconds before the bell rang and it did just as she reached her seat. Exhausted, she looked down at her outfit which, in her opinion, wasn't much. She had thrown on some light colored, skinny jeans with a blue tank top and flip flops. She wondered how she had run so fast with the flip flops. She didn't even want to think about her hair. She had barely managed to make a bun and a messy one at that.

She _thought_ she couldn't care less about it _until_ she saw the perfectly dressed pink-haired girl that sat in front of her, Sakura. Hinata could only sit there and admire how the slim and tall girl achieved such a cute look effortlessly.

Sakura, who was talking animatedly with a brunette sitting next to her, wore a light pink shirt that fell off her shoulder a bit with some light blue, somewhat torn up capris, a thin brown belt and pointed, light brown flats. She wore a few accessories here and there, giving the outfit a complete finish. Her makeup consisted of some eyeliner on her eye-lids forming a winged tip on her eyes, mascara and rosy lips. With every detail she found in Sakura face, hair or clothes, Hinata felt plainer and plainer by the second, wishing she could have the same sense of fashion. She tried to comfort herself by convincing herself that it hadn't been her fault she'd been late, not that she tried looking nice when she woke up early either.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her teacher calling out her name, making the blue-haired girl yelp a "here" in response. She decided to dismiss her earlier thoughts and focus on the assignment on the board.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, Hinata sprang from her seat, no longer wanting to be close to the oh-so-perfect Sakura. She squeezed through people at the exit.

And so, she went off to find TenTen in the cafeteria for Snack. She wasn't hungry for anything so she avoided the increasing lines of people near the food stands. She didn't take to long to spot the brunette and quickly walked toward her.

"Hey Tenten." The girl glanced towards her and pulled an earphone from her ear.

"What's up?" She asked, smiling. "Want to walk around?" Hinata nodded and they walked around for a while chatting and then the bell rang. They said their goodbyes and headed for their next period. Hinata's 2nd period happened to go by fast, since she liked her teacher. Then it was time to go to her 3rd period, Math. It was one of the subjects she looked forward to and it was the period she could take a glance at Naruto. As she walked to her class she spotted him and Sasuke standing near the entrance as they usually did before the second bell rang. She felt a pang as she saw Sakura standing with them, as she did often. Hinata carefully circled around the group as she passed by them quickly, trying her best not to look at the usual love stricken Naruto.

She sat in her seat at the front and waited for the class to start. The teacher started calling the students standing outside to enter her classroom and the herd started to file in. With her face on her palm she watched as Naruto was about to pass her row when he suddenly stopped, looking at her, as if he was considering something. He then began walking towards her, surprising her a bit.

"Hinata, can I talk to you after class?" She merely nodded. He walked quickly to his seat in the back, leaving her to think about what he would want to talk about, most likely something tutor-related. "Okay, quiet down class. Open your textbooks to page 120."

* * *

The bell rang just as she was about to finish a problem. She sighed, sliding the paper in her folder and putting it in her bag. She had almost forgotten that Naruto had to talk to her until she saw him standing outside. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey." He said grinning. She simply smiled back. "Uh, I wanted to talk to you about the tutoring." She knew it.

"Oh, what a-about it?" She suddenly felt awkward standing alone in the halls with him. Everybody had gone outside, except for a few roaming around.

"You know how I'm usually busy during the week, well except on Tuesdays?"

She nodded. "And you know how it's only one day in the week and the teacher said we should work on three… so I was thinking that I'm not busy during the day on weekends." He was right, she had to work with him more than once a week.

"I'm not b-busy either…" Saturday would be fine. "…but w-where?" His house? Suddenly she felt herself flush.

"My house isn't good." He said. She felt relieved. "What about yours Hinata?" Her eyes widened.

"W-what?" Her house? "U-um."

"Or we can choose another place."

"N-no! It's o-okay." Why was she making such a big deal about it?

"Are you sure?'

"Y-yeah." She nodded, looking at her shoes.

"If you say so. Then I'll see you at your house at 2?" She nodded, this time looking up at him.

"Alright, see you then." He said, starting to walk away as she stood there looking at his retreating back.

* * *

"He's going to your house?" Tenten said, excitedly. Hinata nodded. "Oh my god, aren't you excited?" She started blushing. "Aaaw, how cuuuute!" Tenten said teasing her.

"What's cute?" They turned to see her cousin Neji lifting an eyebrow. Tenten and Hinata laughed.

"You are!" Tenten said, jumping on him to hug him. He raised both of his eyebrows as if to say he already knew that, but Hinata could see him blush a little. She smiled at them.

Naruto walked towards his table in the cafeteria where all his teammates sat at. They were all making a lot of noise, as they usually did.

"Heeeey." He said as he sat down with his food. Some greeted back and some were to busy in their own conversations. He looked beside him at Sasuke, who was eating as well and then he spotted Sakura walk towards them without Ino. She looked stunning, like she always did. He greeted her.

She ignored him of course, making some space beside Sasuke to sit. Sasuke didn't even bother to look at her. Oh, the irony. What did Sasuke have that he didn't? What was so special about him? Why couldn't Sakura look at him that way? Those were the questions he usually asked himself. To Sasuke he was always second best. He didn't hate him for this of course, he was his best friend, but it still hurt. Sometimes he felt as if he should give up on her for once, break off the spell but it was impossible for him. He desperately longed for the day that she would show some affection.

* * *

On Saturday, Naruto woke up at 11. He debated on whether he should continue sleeping or get off the bed. He suddenly remembered something: he had to go to Hinata's house today. He lazily got off his bed, yawning. He walked into his bathroom to splash his face with water and walked back to his bedroom to throw on whatever he spotted first. In the kitchen, he snatched whatever was editable in the cabinets, which was ramen, his favorite. As he finished off and walked out the door he suddenly realized something: he didn't know where Hinata lived.

* * *

Hinata sat on her bed wondering on what would distract her until Naruto came along. So far she hadn't figured it out, she was feeling too nervous to think clearly. That wasn't good. In the end, she decided she'd go on the internet, look at videos or something. Why had she chosen to wake up early and finish off her chores so quickly? Now she had spare time to do absolutely nothing. She was about to click on an interesting site when her phone rang on her desk. She stood up to grab it, not recognizing the number. She frowned, finding it odd. She debated on whether she should answer or not. After a few rings she decided to answer breathing a "hello".

"Hinata?" She froze.

"N-n-naruto?"


End file.
